


Permission

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Reaching into his pocket, he took out the box and slid it towards Gibbs who raised an eyebrow.





	Permission

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it.

Nick stood in front of Gibbs’ front door for ten minutes before getting the nerve to walk in. 

What made him nervous about asking the older man he had no idea. Nick already had the go ahead from the one man that  _ actually _ mattered...so why? 

_ You know why _ he thought to himself, clenching his jaw.

He looked up to Gibbs, valued his opinions, and although he'd go against Gibbs if he felt it was right he wanted his approval. 

Just like it seemed with every person on the team, he had become a father figure to Nick especially when he and Ellie revealed their relationship. 

And now he was going to ask Gibbs’ permission to marry Ellie. Not because he  _ had _ to, but because it seemed like the right thing to do. Gibbs was like her second father. But most of all he hoped it'd relieve some of the tension at work. Gibbs wasn't against or disapproving of their relationship but Nick knew there was some lingering doubts on their relationship lasting. It bothered Ellie but Nick didn't blame Gibbs. 

Nick didn't have the best track record after all. His longest relationship that wasn't undercover or a casual thing had been with Annie. But even that hadn't lasted long when she had figured out his feelings for Ellie. Both of them knew from the beginning the relationship wasn't going to last, which meant they ended on a good note even giving each other a call every now and then to catch up. Annie had actually been one of the first people he told about them. 

And now here he was, taking another step towards his future with Ellie.

“Gibbs?” Nick called out even though he knew where to go. 

“Basement!” Was shouted back.

Nick headed down the stairs. Gibbs had already poured another drink and had it settled on the top of the almost finished boat. 

“What brings you by, Torres?” 

He breathed out. “Needed to ask you a question.”

“Shoot.”

Reaching into his pocket, he took out the box and slid it towards Gibbs who raised an eyebrow. “I already have her dad's blessing, but you're like a dad to Ellie in a lot of ways and I know you and her both would appreciate it.”

“Torres?” Gibbs took the box, opening it and smiling slightly. 

“I want your permission to marry Ellie.” 

Gibbs chuckled. “And to think, I had some doubts about you two.”

Nick snorted and took a drink. “I know. I understand why you do Gibbs, really, but I wouldn't have gone into a relationship with Ellie if I wasn't serious. Ellie is a relationship kind of girl, and my record with woman may be shitty but Ellie changes everything.”

“You sure about this Torres?” Gibbs asked, giving him a little stare down that made him stand a little straighter, looking Gibbs right in the eye.

“I've  _ never _ been more sure about anything in my life.” Nick said sincerely. “I can't picture my life without her in it anymore, she's my best friend and I've never felt like this about anyone.” 

Gibbs nodded. “You know about her ex husband.”

Nick's jaw clenched. “I know about the bastard, yeah.” 

“Let me be clear then.” Gibbs leaned forward. “You hurt her like he did or in any other way, unless by accident, and I'll hunt you down. Understood?”

“You won't even have to hunt me down, I'll come to you myself.”

Gibbs nodded his head in approval, sliding the ring box back to him. Nick put it back in his pocket.

“You have my permission.” Gibbs clapped a hand on his shoulder. “You did good, Nick.”

He smiled. “Thanks Gibbs.” 

“Any plans on how to do it?”

Nick chuckled. “Actually I was going to do it this weekend, this has actually been in the works for a while.”

Gibbs seemed really satisfied with that. 

“I should be heading home, I told Ellie I was going to pick up dinner.”

For some reason it made Gibbs’ smile a little. “Go on then.”

Nick headed up the stairs, stopping when he heard his name called.

“About you hurting Ellie, I want you to know she won't be getting off easy if she hurts you either Nick. You're just as much family as she is.”

“Thanks Gibbs..that means a lot.”

And it did. 

* * *

That weekend, Nick felt a little nervous but mostly he was trying not to grin. No need to make her suspicious.

After they had both dressed up a little, Nick drove them to Ellie's favorite art gallery. It wasn't a big one but always featured new art of all kinds every month, and although art wasn't ever Nick's thing he still came with her every month since they started dating. 

When they got there, they spent some time walking around seeing the new pieces that were out. 

Until Nick grabbed her hand leading her to a area of the gallery that wasn't open to the public.

“Nick? Where are we going?” Ellie asked confused. “What if we get in trouble? We aren't allowed to be over here.” 

“Relax babe, we have permission trust me.”

“Okay...but that still doesn't explain what we're doing.” 

Nick stopped at a door, slowly he opened it and pulled her in with him into the dark room.

“Ready?” Nick asked.

“Ready for what?” She asked a little impatiently.

He chuckled and reached for the light switch.

Ellie gasped from beside him, hand flying to her mouth as her eyes teared up.

On the wall they were facing was a large drawing. An outline of a man on one knee, holding something out to the woman standing in front of him, surrounding them was a detailed ribbon looping all around the picture with words written on it. 

“Nick…” Ellie choked out, spinning around to face him.

Nick was down on one knee. Ring box held out towards her, the ring sparkling from the lights above them. 

“Eleanor Bishop..when I wasn't sure about accepting Gibbs’ offer to join his team you smiled at me and said ‘First time for everything’. Well Ellie, those words kept repeating in my head as time went on. Not only was it my first team, but it became the first place I felt at home, the first time I was surrounded by people I knew had my back no matter what and would be there years to come, the first time I knew exactly what I wanted my future to look like. A future that involved you and me happy together living in a house we made home with our kids laughter ringing through it. I can't imagine my future without you by my side, Ellie.”

Tears were pouring down her cheeks, a large smile on her face.

“Will you marry me?”

Ellie sniffled and grinned. “Yes.”

Nick laughed a little in disbelief as he slid the ring onto her finger, standing up right as she practically jumped at him. Both of them poured all their emotions into the kiss, and although it wasn't a long kiss they still pulled away breathless. 

“Nick..what..I mean who drew that?” She pointed to the drawing. “It's pretty amazing.” 

He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. “I did.”

Ellie stared at him in shock. “What? You're terrible!”

Nick snorted out a laugh. 

“I uh..took some lessons.”

“ _ You _ took  _ lessons _ on how to draw?” Ellie asked in disbelief. “When?! And when did you even have time to do this!”

He chuckled. “I started taking lessons when we first started dating..I wanted to surprise you one day-”

“Well you accomplished that.” She mumbled to herself making him smirk. 

“-And this-” He gestured towards the drawing. “Is what I was doing when I told you I was spending time with Amanda, she was in on it.” 

“Nick..you are full of surprises.” Ellie said with a laugh. She wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against him as she stared at the drawing with a small smile. Nick wrapped his own arms around her in return but instead of looking at the drawing he was looking at her. 

In the ribbon were the words _ ‘Will you marry me B?’ _


End file.
